


Call of the Wild Yukon

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Battle Scar Soldiers [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Brawler Yukon is a Cute, Depression, F/M, Gen, May contain triggers, apologies in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brawler helps his beloved Captain through a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of the Wild Yukon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



> I _was_ going to start on Lucky Seven's sentient fic. But then I got on gottliebe's Tumblr and I saw a post on depression; I had to write this. There was literally no other thing but this fic.

* * *

**-November 10, 2017-**

_Brawler_ understood that some days were good for his Captain and she was bright all through the bond. He also understood that there were days where she wouldn't even get out of bed; where her end of the link was dark, aching in a way that he tried to soothe. 

_**Sergio, I don't think she can do patrol today.**_ he offers quietly as Caitlin curls into a ball. 

_I can feel it too, little guy. Like a stormy cloud over her head and she can't shake it._ _Brawler_ slowly presses warmth as well as memories that show all of them happy towards her link. Caitlin starts shaking with silent, broken sobs and _Brawler_ flinches as the darkness flexes in her portion of the bond. _Hey, hey. I'm here. Cat, you up for a bubble bath?_

**Maybe.** his Captain sounds raw and anxious. _Brawler_ wants to scoop her up and keep her safe, even from herself. That's when he gets an idea. **But... What if I'm needed?**

_We'll be alright. Didn't you want to try the new lavender bubble bath we picked out last week?_ Sergio prompts as he scoops Caitlin up to set her on the toilet seat. _I'll set it up and you have a nice soak, babe._

**I-Alright.** her defeated tone pains _Brawler_ almost as much as it hurts through the link from both pilots. 

_**Sergio, I think I can help. You have to suit up though.**_ he offers the tentative idea and Sergio practically lights up. 

_That is perfect, little guy. Look at you coming up with solutions all on your own. You're incredibly intuitive._ Sergio complimented as he texted LOCCENT. _Let's see if they go for it._ The phone buzzes but _Brawler_ just gently pulses affection at Caitlin as she rests in the tub. She's coming around to the idea of patrol. _Cat?_

**Yeah? The bath was a good idea, babe.** she says with a minor boost in mood. 

_Listen, we gotta suit up but Brawler has an idea he'd like to share with us._

**But that means Kaiju. I don't want to burden you both with my weakness.** she protests. 

_Romeo's got patrol and Chrome Brutus had already been out for an hour. We'll be perfectly safe. Promise._ Sergio calmly fires back as Caitlin sinks into the tub, the bubbles tickling her nose. She sneezes and then giggles softly at the crater she'd managed to create. 

**Okay. We'll try Brawler's idea.** she concedes as she levers herself out of the tub. They leave her mind to give her privacy but keep their presence as welcoming as they can project. She dresses quickly as Sergio gets ready. _Brawler_ slips back into his frame and checks all of his systems as a matter of habit. He doesn't want to loose his pilots to radiation poisoning like _Coyote_ almost lost Tamsin and Stacker. 

"You notice something weird about the Jaegers lately? They're all running really well." the voice belongs to one of the ground J-techs and she sounds unsettled. 

"What are you talking about? Last month _Chrome Brutus_ 's knee joint locked up and _Gipsy_ over-heated twice. _Romeo_ had to get repaired; _Gipsy_ because of Yamarashi. You're listening to that ridiculous conspiracy YouTube channel too much." the other tech complains plaintively. 

"Hey, I'm just saying that Tokyo hasn't had a single problem with _Coyote Tango_ even though it's been out for a year. No rust or _**anything**_. _Brawler_ 's been cleaner lately too. Someone's doing some funky crap." comes the irritated answer. 

"Whatever. Ranger on deck." The techs salute and both his Rangers return the salute, Caitlin with much effort on her part. She wants to go back to bed and lay there for hours or days. Either one is fine with her at this point but _Brawler_ counters it with a brush of encouragement. "She didn't look okay."

"Bit like she had the flu or something. She doesn't look so hot in the Drivesuit." The ground J-tech barks into the headset she's always wearing as a precaution. "Are they cleared? Yeah? Have you seen Lightcap? You guys are nuts. If they hit a Kaiju, it ain't my fault." She's obviously getting answers she doesn't like but _Brawler_ knows that Caitlin needs this more than the tech needs reassurances at the moment. "Cleared for duty, my ass." 

"'Sup, D'onofrios? We ready for this?" Tendo asks gently as he leans on the console next to the mic. 

"Loud and clear, LOCCENT." Sergio says as his pilots get ready for the neural handshake. 

"Loud and clear, LOCCENT." Caitlin lies convincingly enough over the comm. links but those in the know can tell the strain behind it. 

"Initiating handshake in three, two-" _Brawler_ gets engulfed in a wave of memories that have his Captain almost R.A.B.I.T.ing from some of the agony-inducing memories; he catches glimpses of Cat in pain, some of them laced with a sledgehammer of burning shame or worthlessness. He counters it at the same time Sergio starts sending memories of their candle-lit dinners full of laughter and his silly faces. She chuckles weakly as the Drift locks into place. "Handshake steady. Ready for deployment after calibrations. Nicely done." The gauntlets are snapped into place as his pilots do the familiar movements to link them to his immense frame. The last step has them all walking forward with a metallic clank. "See you guys in about three hours. Marshal said your patrol's cut in half because the others are already out there." 

"Thanks, Tendo. I owe you a coffee since you're doing extra duty." Sergio told the LOCCENT tech.

"I will accept your coffee. You know what kind." comes the laughing response to Sergio's offer. "LOCCENT out." 

The J-Hawks dropped them off in-between _Romeo_ and _Chrome_ 's patrol areas. _Brawler_ waited until the Hawks left them in peace to implement his plan. The Conn-pod hisses as the release hatch opens to let his pilots out. Sergio assists Cat out of it and they stand in _Brawler_ 's servos on the nippy but clear day. His Captain breathes in the sharp cold air after she takes off her helmet. 

**I... I needed this. Just a space where I don't have... Where I can relax. Thank you.** Caitlin's link is full of gratefulness and a sharp sadness. **I'm just going to sit down for a moment.** She settled in-between his digits and grips one as she closes her eyes to just feel the breeze. 

Sergio sits next to her cross-legged as _Brawler_ stands guard, his scanners measuring the peaceful environment for Kaiju activity. He's glad he can give Caitlin this one bit of peace in their hectic lives as the pilots of the proto-Jaeger, calculating Drift sequences for the new pilots and the press relation's finest example for recruitment. _Brawler_ also knows that even though Sergio puts up a brave front, his mind is beginning to show signs of Caitlin's depression or even developing his own and it scares Sergio. Moments of absolute peace are far and few in these frantic days of war. 

He contemplates briefly on the decision not to fight, to keep his pilots safe but banishes it because he doesn't know what will happen if he does. They need him as much as he needs them. _Brawler_ 's mind shows him all the humans Dad cares about and the way they depend on the Jaegers for protection and he firms his resolve to help end the War in any way. Right now, his part is to help his pilots relax. He starts humming lightly through the mic speakers not familiar with the tune but he knows his pilots enjoy it. 

" _Brawler_ , how do you know that song?" Caitlin asks quietly. He shifts his Conn-pod down and gives a shrug, careful to keep his pilots sheltered in his grip.

_**I'm not sure but I think it's from the Drift.**_ he offers as he presses affection and love down the links. 

"That's what played in the background of our first date." Sergio laughed quietly. "The song's called Livin' on a Prayer." 

"Leave it to our Jaeger child to cheer me up a little." she huffs with a soft smile tugging on her lips. "I'm not sure when the last time I relaxed even was, _Brawler_." 

_**If it's in my power to grant, my Captain, I shall do my utmost to provide it for you.**_ he tells her seriously. _**I owe both of you so much.**_

"Ah-ah. We owe each other everything and nothing. That's what family is, little guy." Sergio patted his digit with his hand as he leaned back to look _Brawler_ in the approximation of his eyes. 

_**Yes. We are a family.**_ he curls both of them into a mental embrace, faintly rocking his pedes back and forth. _**I love you.**_

"Love you too, little guy."

"I love you both." Caitlin admits warmly, her end of the link improved enough that the crushing darkness had been pushed back. _Brawler_ considers his self-imposed mission a success.

* * *

 **-November 16, 2017-**

It is by no means a good thing but _Brawler_ begins to assess his pilots and their moods. He worries that he's being too invasive with his pilots and tells the other Jaegers. 

_Brawler, stop beating yourself up about it. We're just as bad as you._ Coyote laughs when he brings it up. 

**_But-_** he protests weakly. 

**But nothing. I check on the Gages every three hours regardless of what they're doing. It's a... I guess it's a Jaeger thing. We were built to protect humanity but we _care_ about them too. Our pilots are our lifeblood. I'd say it's normal, bro.** Romeo told him with amusement lacing his tone. 

**_I mean I watch my pilots for-Rrgh. You know what I mean, Coyote._** _Coyote_ 's coding flashes a darker color for a moment. 

_I do, actually, and I know that it's something I'm going to do until Stacker and Tamsin have gone through their lives._ The quiet ache in _Coyote_ 's answer is one they all feel from time to time since they awoke. _It hurts to say this but our humans are in danger moreso than anyone else. They are... They aren't like us. Humans don't have mainframes or backups. They leave forever. We have to make the most of the time we do have with them._

_**Agreed.** __Brawler_ solemnly responded. 

**I think I need to check on the Gages.** _Romeo_ flitted out of Dad's tablet at a speed that would've impressed _Brawler_ if he wasn't filled with the exact same emotion at the moment. 

**_**I need to check-**_** the static fritzing up his answer is matched by _Coyote_ 's hurried goodbye press down their shared comm. links. _**My Captain? My Ranger?**_

_Hey little guy._ Sergio hums as he welcomes Brawler. 

**Brawler, are you alright?** she asked in concern, her mental presence enveloping him. 

_**Just needed to hear your voices.**_ he admits with embarrassment coloring his voice. 

**Oh Brawler, sweetheart, we're always here.** she reassures him softly. 

_Always and forever. If you need us, you'll find us in the Drift._ Sergio echoes with a mental hug that Brawler savors even as Caitlin joins them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually sure what to do with this. Uhhh, loved, hated or emotional range of a teaspoon?


End file.
